Another Chapter
by Merevy0617
Summary: It was not just the Slayer's battle. It was also their battle. With several more smaller dragons on the rampage, it seemed too much. She had already accepted her fate, after all, a witch like her didn't deserve to live.. But... WARNING: SPOILERS! For Chapter 334. Hint of GrayxUltear


***Title:** Another Chapter  
**Genre:** Angst, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot  
**Word Count:** 1297  
**Summary:** It was not just the Slayer's battle. It was also their battle. With several more smaller dragons on the rampage, it seemed too much. She had already accepted her fate, after all, a witch like her didn't deserve to live.. But... **WARNING: SPOILERS**! For Chapter 334.

**A/N: **Another Ultear and Meredy story. Teehee~! This came to my mind after reading that chapter and I wonder if this may happen. =/ It's possible though. Things are interesting in the manga now. Hint of GrayxUltear.  
You can listen to "Anthem of the Angels" by Breaking Benjamin or "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday. And you may also not listen. Haha. Once again, warning. **MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**! You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Fairy Tail... *cries in a dark corner*

* * *

That was it. There was nothing else she could do. She was almost out of magic and yet so many dragons still roamed the ruins of the once flourishing city of Magnolia. She fell to her knees, ready to accept her inevitable fate. Her hands shook from exhaustion after hours of producing her orbs and ice making.

So many people had died. But the one that affected her most was Gray. He had saved her from the darkness, sealed it away. But why was he the one who had to die? She was the witch, the sinner, the bad one. She was supposed to be the one to die and yet here she was, still full of life. She didn't deserve to live. What kind of cruel game was life playing at her?

She threw another one of her magic balls and disintegrated a small dragon. Her head spun. It was all pointless now. This war was pointless. There was no reason fighting anymore. She weakly dodged a beam from an enemy and countered with ice-make, glittering stems and thorns of frozen roses collided itself with the dragon. A strong explosion from afar sent debris flying towards her direction and somehow hit just the dragons. She thanked her luck and ran away to hide. She found her haven behind a sturdy-looking wall. She contemplated on the events that had happened.

First, she almost killed an innocent person. Second, one of her only connections to her beloved mother died. Third, she couldn't find Meredy... Meredy. She wondered how she was. She had completely forgotten about her after all that happened. But she had her doubts if she was still even alive. The continuous tragedies had caused her to lose her positive attitude.

Dragons flew above as Natsu and future Rogue fought on their own ride. How that kid had so much energy and hope left she didn't know but she wished she had the same will power. To her, everything just seemed hopeless.

She was brought back to reality when the wall crumbled, revealing one of those ferocious, slightly larger, monsters behind her. She fell back, moving from it as far away as she could. She used her Time Arc but it had no effect. She then used her ice-make, hoping to stall it enough for her to escape. Fortunately, she managed to run away.

But she stopped. What was the point of running away? What was the point of this battle? What was the point of fighting a losing battle? What was the point of living? Nothing. She decided on one option to end all this suffering of hers.

Death...

She stood at the center of an open field, waiting for the dragon that was hunting her down. It appeared with a gust of wind. She remained in her position though, ready for what was about to come. It charged the beam in its mouth. But just seconds away from the blast, someone had pushed her out of the way. At first, she was angry. But realizing who it was...

The person threw glowing swords at the enemy's vital points, killing it before collapsing on the ground with a loud thud.

"M-Meredy!" she exclaimed, running to the younger one's side. She had wished that she wasn't hurt but the pool of blood spreading underneath betrayed her wish. She tried to move her to a safer place. Meredy hacked blood, breathing heavily as she lacked the oxygen to breathe.

"Ul.. What.. Were you.. Thi..king.?" she struggled to say in between coughs. Ultear didn't answer, trying to avoid it and at the same time trying to focus on stopping the bleeding of the wound on her saviour's side. She used her ice, controlling it to let out just the right amount to cover the terribly bleeding wound. She learned it when Gray used it as a technic to defeat her in battle. The younger tried to ask again but she was stopped with a finger on her lips.

"Shh.. Meredy. Relax. Don't struggle too much.." the pink-haired girl's breathing relaxed a bit as her head was eased down on Ultear's lap. The woman stroked her coral pink hair gently.

"Ul.. I.."

"No! You're gonna be fine!" the older of the two interrupted, knowing full well where this was going. Tears lingered in her eyes.

"B-But.." the girl said, only to be cut off again.

"NO! Meredy, please n―"

"Ultear! Listen.. To me." the girl exclaimed, somehow managing to raise her voice even in her state. She never really fought back unless she knew she was right or it was something important. Ultear just nodded in response. Meredy inhaled deeply, finding the strength to say her message. "Stop that, Ul. Stop.. Trying to kill yourself. I.. I know what you're thinking. Even through those seven years, that's still what's.. in your mind?" she took a moment to look away before continuing her speech. "We're here you know... I'm here. You don't.. Have to bring the.. burden by yourself. And I know you've changed! You don't.. deserve to.. die." she said, finally ending her speech and once again coughing blood. Ultear looked at her with wide eyes, surprised that she knew fully well what she meant to do and what she felt. She never knew the girl read her like an open book. Now, she just felt ashamed.. Ashamed of trying to kill herself. Meredy felt herself weakening.

"U-Ul.. I'm―" she was cut off by a series of violent coughs. Ultear panicked, not knowing how to help. She looked around for any signs of Wendy or Chelia but they were nowhere to be seen.

"You're gonna be okay! You're going to be okay... I won't let you die.." the girl's face was paling. She looked at the wound and it was worse than she had first thought. She felt a hand on her cheek. She placed her own on top of it.

"Ultear.. You'll always be.. My mother.. I... I love you.." Meredy said as her eyes slowly fluttered shut. The black-haired woman cried for the first time again in years.

"Meredy.. I love you too!"she cried. The young girl grinned.. before letting out her final breath. Her hand would've fallen down if it wasn't for Ultear holding it in place, grasping it so tightly like she was the one holding on for dear life. She called her name several times, hoping she was just asleep and she'd wake up and tell her it's all okay... But deep down inside, she knew she was gone, nothing she could do to bring her back. She just didn't want to accept that fact. In all honesty, she wanted to do more things with her, wanted to see her grow and all those things a mother does...

"MEEEREEEEDYYYYY!"

She cried. She cried and cried. She cried a river of tears. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Once again, a death. And it was her fault...

**... ... ...**

No...

"That's it Meredy, huh? That's what you were trying to tell me." The girl had saved her by her own choice. She saved her because somehow... she found her someone worth saving. She was someone who deserved to live. She gave up her only life just to keep her alive! She cradled the young girl's inert body one last time before gently laying it down and standing up, doing her best to keep herself intact.

It was time for a new chapter. This time, she will cherish her life. This time, she will love herself. This time she won't waste time.  
She won't let her daughter's sacrifice go in vain. That was her last gift to her...

A new chance for a new and better life...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But without her...

* * *

**A/N:** Okay... Uhm.. The ending didn't go the way I first planned. :cry: My plan was better! Why?! Buhuhu..  
Anyways, I hope you liked it :DDD  
No offense to Gruvia fans out there! Don't worry. I ship GrUvia too. But I also ship GrUltear. Lolz =)))  
If Meredy dies.. I don't want her to die randomly. If she must die, it has to be by saving a life, preferably Ultear's. That's what I want if she dies. Lolz..  
Teehee~! Anyway, I made this before 335 was out.  
Lav'ya dear readers! Reviews are very much appreciated! Even one-liners. Teehee~

_-Merevy_


End file.
